Titans CLEAN!
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: This is a BBRae One shot, with a lot of fluff! What happens when the Titans have chore day? Will things heat up between a Empath and a certain "Clorgbag" as starfire would say? Or will one of them just end up getting burnt? Also has a little songfic in it. Hope you enjoy! This is my first Teen Titans story.


_**Titan's CLEAN!**_

_Hey guy's I know I haven't wrote anything on here in a while, but I haven't been feeling up to it. This is my very FIRST BBRAE story, or Teen Titans story PERIOD! It's sort of a songfic so hopefully, you enjoy it. Oh, and please brace yourselves, I'm not very good at speaking starfire. lol  
__**READ ON!**_

* * *

"Titans!_ GO!_" I mimmick his stupid little voice. "That's all he ever says. Like HE'S the leader... he think he's SUCH a boss! Such a frickin... leader! Just because he worked with batman!"

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not understand?" The beautiful air-headed alien princess floats over. "Is Robin not doing such good for us?"

"Good? GOOD!?" I momentarily stop what I'm doing. "How is he doing US any good, all he's doing is BOSSING US AROUND!"

"Yes, that is true. But is it not good to live in a clean living environment?" She says scrubbing a plate, looking at her reflection, satisfied.

"Mm, I don't thi-"

"Have you SEEN his room."

I spin around and there she is, the big storm cloud. Not ONE fun bone in her entire demon body. She's just a depressing blob of BITTER...it's so odd, and creepy at times. But frankly, I just want wanna make her smile...it's gotta be horrible feeling awful 24/7. I mean...she's so...numb!

I dramatically roll my eyes, taking the plate from star-fires hands, rubbing it dry with a towel.

"He doesn't clean anything." She continues her insult.

"HEY!" I snap offensively. "Not all of us have dark spooky magic powers!" I wiggle my fingers animatedly.

I looks like she glared at me, but who can really tell when she has that cloak up hiding her prett- her uhm, face.

I shake my head notoriously, trying to get the last thought out of my mind...

"Forget this." I mumble more to my self than anyone else, taking out my I-pod, placing my headphones on.

_**"Come alloonng, with mee! To a town beside the seeaaa-"**_

"WHAT THE- WHAT?!" I practically scream, frantically taking off my headphones! "THE ISLAND SONG!? THE ISLAND SONG!? WHO MESSED WITH MY IPOD-"

"I apologize friend beast boy. I tampered with your I-pod. Only because Pet Sillkie relaxes to the sounds of joyous music. And your music, isn't so joyous..."

"Oh, whatever!" I say irritated, shoving my headphones back on.

Nodding my head to the beat, I continue on with chores, scrubbing the pots and pans dry.

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!**_

"WHAT!?" I screech aggravated to the max, taking off my headphones once more.

Looking around I see that it's the storm cloud in a cloak, floating in the living room, using her dark magic to vacuum.

"COULD YOU DO THAT LATER!?" I shout.

"Sure." She stops.

"THANK YOU!" I cheese, returning to my spot.

That was surprisingly easy, I thought she would put up more of a fight. Maybe she decided to mature, like ME.

Placing my headphones back on happily, once again I return to drying dishes. Luckily for me! There aren't many left!

_**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMM!**_

"WHAT THE HECK!" I erupt, slamming my Headphones on the floor.

Starfire gasps in shock, covering her face. "Friend beast boy!" She says over the sound of the crazy ANNOYING vacuum, look at my now broken headphones and cracked I-Pod.

"THAT'S IT!" I growl storming off into the living room.

Who does she think she is? She's so irritating. I'm SICK OF HER!

"HEY!" I bark.

She glances over, ignoring me.

"I said HEEEY!" I scream in rage.

She doesn't respond.

Oh, she wants to play ROUGH! I'll show her ROUGH! LITERALLY!

I shape shift down to dog form and charge toward the Vacuum. Barking and growling I rip the bag apart, using my sharp teeth.

"BEAST BOY!" She yells. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She uses her telekinesis to unplug the machine.

Standing back snarling at her, I shape shift back to my regular form.

"What's wrong with ME?" I stand up. "What's wrong with YOU!" I point at her glaring.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE BEEN ACTING HORRIBLE ALL MORNING!"

"I'VE BEEN ACTING HORRIBLE! RAVEN! YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF HORRIBLE ATTITUDE! YOU'RE ALWAYS MEAN AND NASTY. YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA STOP VACUUMING!"

"No." She says calming down. "I said I would do it later. Momments past. And it is now later."

I twitch, snarling all over again. "YOU SEE THAT! THAT'S WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO BITTER! AND CREEPY! You just wanna make everyone else around you MISEREBLE!"

Finishing up my rant, panting, we both stand quite.

"Are you finished?" She asks plainly.

I lick my lips, blinking nervously. "Raven- I didn't mean-

She drifts off before I could finish and disappears in the hallway.

"RAVEN!" I shout softly, but more to myself.

All of my animal senses almost force me to turn around to see Starfire standing in the doorway.

"No. Beast boy. Maybe it is YOU who is mean." She glares shaking her head in disapproval before drifting away.

"YEAH!, well...who asked you!"

"Clorgbag!" She spits.

"Ugh..." I groan to myself, mosbeying back into the kitchen.

"Starfire! Come back! The dishes-"

Why do I have to be so stupid.

* * *

**{Later that day}**

"It's MOVIE TIMEEE!" I cheer looking at the tapes. "What to watch? Ninja avenger fighter 3? or...Night of the Death defying Zombis?"

"Why do YOU get to pick!"

I stand up off my knees.

"Well, It is technically Raven's turn to choose, but I talked with her and she said she wasn't in the mood." Robin shrugged.

"Not in the mood for movie night? On her turn!?" Cyborg says with a mouth full of popcorn.

My ears droop.

It's all MY fault...

"So, it's starfires technical turn." Robin says looking at starfire.

I glance over and see her glaring at me. "Well, the dession I am unsure of. Let friend beast boy decide."

I swallow un-happily.

"Ninja Avenger Fighter 3 it is..." I sigh putting the movie in.

"What is wrong, clorgbag?" She hisses towards me.

"Huh?" Robin looks at her, overhearing her slick insult.

"Nothing, Robin." She says shake her head, still glaring at me as the movie starts.

I slouch down in the couch as Cyborg chomps down on a bowl of popcorn, paying full attention to the movie, and Robin and Starfire ..."Cuddle"

"Imma go see if raven...wants some tea or somethin..."

I drag myself off the couch, and go into the kitchen and start boiling some water.

"Hmm, Honey- Honey-...oop, found it." I stand on my tippy toes and open the cabinet and grab the honey down.

Somehow, I'm gonna make this right. Now, Is this enough honey? ...Just a little more.

Setting the honey down, I go for the boiled water, pouring int precisely into her special mug.

Now, for her tea...

I place the tea bag inside and grab a spoon.

Ok beast boy...you can do this... it's not like you haven't apologized before. You alway mess up! You got this!  
Dude, why do you always mess up?

There's the door...now just... do it.

I clear my throat. "Uhm...Raven?" I knock on the door.

There is no reply.

"I know you're in there...can I...come in?"

There's silence.

"I ...uh, made you some tea."

The door suddenly slides open, and the room is full of darkness.

"Come in. If you aren't still spooked out."

I sigh, entering her creepy room.

"About that...Raven..." I say coming closer to her sitting on her sitting on her bed with her legs pretzel style. "I really shouldn't have said that. I went to far. I guess I was just having a bad morning and took it out on everyone. And I'm sorry..."

She just glances at me.

"Uhm...h-here" I hold out her mug. "I made you some tea. Herbel with honey, just how you like it."

She takes the mug from my hand. I shiver at the misplacement of her finger that felt against mine once I handed it to her.

I look eagerly as she places the mug against her soft lips- SOFT?  
Why on earth am I checking out her lips...

I bite my own and look away.

I hope she likes it... it's not like every day I make herbal tea for her.

"Beast boy."

"Yes?" My eyes dart to her.

"This is sweet."

My stomach fuzzys up, and my cheeks start to burn.

I scratch the back of my neck, nervously. "Umm, yeah, I thought I should just make it up to you with-"

"No. The actual TEA is sweet beast boy."

"OH! Heh-Heh!" I chuckle nervously.

I'm such an idiot.

"But...Thank you." She says setting the tea off to the side.

"Yeah...it's the least I could do for acting like a ...jerk." I say sitting on the edge of her bed.

Silence creeps in again and lots of thoughts come bothering my troubled mind.

"I was ...unpleasant too."

"Huh?" I look over to her, and she turns and looks somewhere else, pulling her cloak further down.

"I said," she mumbles "I'm sorry beast boy. I don't mean to be as bitter as I am too you. I really have to control my emotions. It's how I get by..."

I look down, feeling worse.

She's not numb because she doesn't want to...  
It's because she HAS too.

"I also don't mean to be as ...creepy as I am."

That was like a dagger to the heart.

I bite my lips.

"Raven, you're not creepy."

"Yes I am. You can't deny it. My "creepiness" caused you to drop your I-pod."

"Look!" I say taking out my i-pod. "My I-pod is fine, listen." I say hitting play.

_**Waited on you for so long**_  
_**Too many days since January**_

Drake pours into the room through melodies.  
I study her, as she swings her legs back and forth from her bed, not making eye contact.

**_I'm still sitting here alone_**  
**_We shoulda did this already_**

"See, it works just fine."

"Yeah. Great." She says dryly.

I don't get her, it's like she doesn't want to open up. Like she thinks she's suppose to be isolated from all of us...  
Or maybe, just me.

_**said I gotta email today**_  
_**kinda thought that you, forgot about me**_

"Raven," I scoot closer to her "you AREN'T creepy."

She still doesn't make eye contact.

**_but I wanna hit you back too say_**  
**_just like you, I get lonely_**

"You're special, Rae. You're different and unique." I explain, staring at her genuinely.

**_Baby,_**  
**_I could really get to know you_**  
**_take my time and show you_**  
**_don't tell anybody what we do_**  
**_when I get lonely_**

"Just because you're different, it doesn't make you creepy. Yes, it's creepy to some people. But hey, I should be the last one talking about CREEPY. I can shape shift into animals, some people could find that creepy!"

**_Take Me,_**  
**_to another place where I'll be_**  
**_face to face, just you and me_**  
**_with no rules, just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too_**

"That's not creepy to me." She finally speaks up.

I blink at her.

"Well, neither is your powers..."

**_ooh ooh  
hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh  
just like you  
I get lonely too ooh ooh  
hoo ooh hoh  
just like you  
I get lonely_**

"...you don't act like it."

I sigh. "I guess, I just don't understand it. And it scares me a little. But it's amazing how you can hold so much power. It's...crazy." I can't help but grin.

**_Waiting for us too get it on  
ain't gotta love to cost any  
hope it ain't like that for long  
I'll be your friend if you let me_**

She doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring blankly forward as I inch closer.

I wonder about her sometimes, when she stays silent.  
I wonder about what she's thinking, where her mind wonders...

**_don't wanna come off strong_**  
**_cuz too many people wanna get me_**  
**_but you know I do what I gotta do_**  
**_just like you, I get lonely you_**

"I can't say, that I know how you feel. Because I don't...but I think I can kind of wrap my mind around it. I'm not exactly normal either. I'm frickin GREEN! When I first came here, to this big city. Jump city. All I got was weird looks and some gasps. I felt like an outcast, like I didn't belong, but I hid that feeling, and kept being myself... sometimes I hide my hurt behind a happy mask...yours is a cloak, I think..."

**_Baby,_**  
**_I could really get to know you_**  
**_take my time and show you_**  
**_don't tell anybody what we do_**  
**_when I get lonely_**

I see her glancing over at me.

"I told you, I can't show my emotions. I don't hide feelings."

I blink at her.

Second by second as I stare at her, I feel her getting more uncomfortable, as she trys to pull down her cloaks hood again.

_**Take Me,**_  
_**to another place where I'll be**_  
_**face to face, just you and me**_  
_**with no rules, just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too ooh ooh**_  
_**hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh**_  
_**just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too ooh ooh**_  
_**hoo ooh hoh**_  
_**just like you**_  
_**I get lonely**_

"Why do you keep pulling down your hood then?"

"Because. I can."

"...really?"

**_Hoh ooh hoh_**  
**_Hoh ooh hoh_**  
**_Hoh ooh hoh_**  
**_just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too_**  
**_Hoh ooh hoh_**  
**_Hoh ooh hoh_**  
**_Hoh ooh hoh_**

"Because I think you're hiding your emotions..."

"Beast boy!" She pulls down her hood angrily "I am NOT! See!" She turns her focus on the wall agian.

_**Baby,**_  
_**I could really get to know you**_  
_**take my time and show you**_  
_**don't tell anybody what we do**_  
_**when I get lonely**_

"I have a question." I break the silence.

"What." She states annoyed.

"If you COULD show your emotions,...what would you be feeling right now?"

**_Take Me,_**  
**_to another place where I'll be_**  
**_face to face, just you and me_**  
**_with no rules, just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too ooh ooh_**  
**_hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh_**

Her face appears to be turning a more reddish color, and her hands start to reach for her hood.

"Don't-" I stop her hands with mine, which causes her face to become even more saturated.

"Beast boy. You need to get out." She stood up uncomfortable.

I frowned, standing up as well.

**_just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too ooh ooh_**  
**_hoo ooh hoh_**

"Sorry..." I say walking out.

"...It's ok." She says closing the door behind me.

_**just like you**_  
_**I get lonely...**_

_**I get lonely...**_

_**just like you**_

"Beast boy?" I hear from behind the door.

"Yes?" I spin around.

The door opens and she stands before me, handing me my I-pod.

"Oh, my I-pod-"

Before I could finish my sentence, her lips interrupt mine unexpectedly.  
Such a soft touch that causes my insides to swirl, but it only lasted for 2 seconds.

"I don't hide my emotions." She stated blushing.

I blink pleasantly surprised, but before I could reply, she slams the door.

"Raven!?"

"...yes?" She says in a hushed tone.

"That was sweet..."

"AWW!"

I spin around seeing the other titans in the hallway.

"DUDE!" I complain to cyborg.

"Beast boy, you are not a clorgbag after all!" Starfire has her hands closed together and robin just smirks.

"You guys are so embarrassing."

* * *

Hope you liked it ^_^  
I never wrote anything that wasn't the boondocks like this before ^_^...  
Well, I hope it was interesting. Sorry for the typos and errors this might have, and I've never noticed how Drake hasn't really used words in that song, sorry for the repetitive "hoooh ooh hoooh!" but that's how it is in the song. You should look it up and listen to it, I think it's a great BBrae song, "I get lonely too" -drake.


End file.
